Show Time
by mimithenumberon
Summary: Takes place after G.I. Joe: Retaliation! Storm Shadow isn't at all happy when Snake leaves for a mission, especially when they were in the middle of something...So he tries to get back at him by flirting with Lady Jaye but unfortunately he underestimated Snake Eyes' possessiveness. Warning: MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS!, M/M (Snake/Storm) ENJOY! XD


**Warning: MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS!, M/M, SLIGHT VIOLENCE, SLIGHT BAD LANGUAGE, ROUGH PLAY **

**This takes place after G.I. Joe: Retaliation (The Second Movie)! It's after the defeat of Zartan (thank God...Seriously. I was doing a happy dance when that guy bit the dust XD) **

**This was a request by TicklesneezerMMPR and I can only hope I didn't fail her expectations...XD I hope you guys like it and if u can, please do leave a review. It only takes a moment and it will help me write better! O3O thank You in advance! **

**Also, I do NOT own G.I. Joe or any of the characters! **

_**Show Time**_

Sparks flew when the two swords clashed. The two warriors held their positions for a moment, each one trying to decipher his opponent's next move, each one willing the other's eyes to yield their deeply hidden secrets. Then they broke apart only for their blades to meet against and again in a series of furious strikes, the light making their lethal edges shine as if they were on fire.

They were equals, in skill and speed, but there was one area which set them apart. Their emotions. One was calm and cool like a deep, dark lagoon while the other was quick to let his anger take over with only a spark to incite his inner inferno. Together they were the perfect embodiments of their clan's symbol, the Ba gua trigram. The symbol for completion.

Suddenly Snake Eyes crouched under Storm Shadow's defence and swiped his leg in a wide arch, sending the white ninja flaying on his back. He was upon his momentarily dazed sword brother before his body touched the training ground. His hands pinned Storm's shoulders while his knees flanked his hips. Of course, Storm was far too stubborn to admit defeat even when it was clear he had lost their little sparring match.

'This is not over!' He twisted his waist sharply, dislodging one of Snake's knees but it only settled between Storm's legs instead. If only he could free his arm... Snake didn't give an inch no matter how much his opponent struggled and pushed against him. He simply watched silently under the subterfuge of his impregnable mask. He dug his fingers slightly into Storm's skin, not to hurt him but to convey his message.

'No, damn it! I'm not admitting defeat!' Storm couldn't see it but Snake couldn't help smiling at his stubborn nature. He had it ever since they were children...Snake remembered one time when Storm snapped because he'd eaten the last of the jam dumplings. They ended up sparring right there in the kitchen and they got into trouble of course...But even though Snake ended up with sweeping duty for a month and a black eye he didn't mind, because the fights were the only times when he could get close to the other boy. Back then it had been simple admiration he felt but as time passed those feelings...changed.

Storm pushed upwards with all his might again, hoping to somehow catch Snake off guard and throw him off but that didn't happen. The action brought Snake out of his reminiscing and he glanced down at his overpowered opponent only to widen his eyes in surprise. Storm was clearly flustered and a dark flush spread across his skin from neck to cheeks. His teeth were clenched but his eyes were clouded...They were even inkier than usual. He felt the slight tremors running along Storm's arms which made Snake aware of the other's lower body...

'Snake...' Storm's tone changed considerably. It was almost pleading which was next to the wonders of the world considering his proud persona. Snake loosened his grips, no longer afraid of Storm fighting back. He wasn't going anywhere... He felt the white ninja's legs willingly part below him, his body uttering the plea his sealed lips refused to form.

Biting his lip and feeling his own heart quicken its pace, Snake moved a hand to his opponent's trousers, sneaking it under the cloth. He kept his eyes glued to Storm's face, fully intent on committing every fleeting expression to memory. Oh how many dirty dreams he'd had about this...How many time he woke up in a daze to an empty bed and soiled sheets with Storm Shadow's moans still loud in his ears? This was not something he was just going to rush over...

A soft sigh left Storm's lips when Snake's fingers found his aching need and enclosed it with his palm. Had they been in a less accessible place, their bedrooms for example, he could have drawn this out and he would have had a chance to learn exactly what drove his sword brother over the edge of insanity but...alas, anyone could walk in on them and neither wanted to be caught in such a compromising position.

He began moving along the length at a slow pace, feeling it grow under his ministrations and watched as Storm's tongue darted out to lick his lower lip before he bit down on it, trying desperately to hold in the noises of pleasure. Storm twisted his head to the side, seeking to hide from Snake's burning gaze. He didn't see his eyes but he could feel them and they turned him on far too easily...

Snake increased his pace and a low moan tore from Storm's throat before he had a chance to catch it. His blush darkened and a bead of perspiration trailed down his exposed neck. Snake wanted to tear his mask off and latch his lips to the enticing, milky skin. He swallowed drily and quickened his hand movements even further. Judging from the way Storm shut his eyes tight and clamped his jaw tight while his fingers twitched uselessly by his side, he was close to climax and Snake wanted to see the moment when his childhood nemesis would fall off the proverbial edge.

It was so close...Storm could taste it, the pleasure. He could feel it building inside him like a bubble about to burst. It was reaching the limits of its bounds and was about to topple over... Yes...so close...

'Snake Eyes! Where are you?! We need you to leave for a mission right away.' Roadblock's powerful, booming voice bounced off of the hallway walls. He was coming towards the training rooms, towards them...Snake mentally cursed and drew his hand back, leaping from Storm Shadow. He grabbed his sword and was out the door before the other ninja had a chance to blink.

'Oh there you are. We need to get going or we'll miss our window.' Storm heard Roadblock's voice drift away, leaving the way he came having found the man he was looking for. But his mind was far from whatever mission he had for Snake.

Yes... While Snake was calm and forgiving, Storm was anything but.

* * *

After Zartan's defeat at the hands of Storm Shadow and Commander Cobra's escape, the Joes were in a state of upheaval. It took them over a month to re-set their base against and resume their operations as before. Many of the original members were dead and recruiting was the first of the Joes' worries. They could hardly do much against the Cobras if they lacked manpower... Unfortunately training new recruits took time and effort which was why Snake opted to make Storm a Joe.

As expected, the idea was met with hostility, especially by Roadblock. But Snake was persistent and he pointed out that if Storm was working for them he wasn't helping the Cobras. They could also keep a close eye on him. Jinx and Jaye sided with Snake until finally the others gave in as well, albeit reluctantly. That happened three months ago...

Snake remembered approaching Storm after Zartan's death. The white ninja had quickly left after that mission before the Joes had a chance to regroup. Snake expected to find him in Cobra's employment again but he'd found Storm on the island where the temple had been. The temple which had been their home as children. Storm was walking the deserted ruins, the place having quickly fallen apart after being deserted. The Hard Master's death marked the end of that place...

Snake just watched him, keeping his distance, sensing Storm Shadow wished to simply be Thomas S. Arashikage for a while. He watched him and a strong sadness gripped his heart. He silently mourned for their lost home and their broken bonds. He mourned for the Hard Master's death, the man who'd given him a chance when nobody else had, and for the loss of all his friends along the years.

'You know, you don't have to lurk in the shadows. I won't fight. Not here.' Snake snapped to attention and glanced at Storm who was looking at him with a small smile playing across his lips. Even with the distance between them Snake could see his sword brother's eyes harden with unspeakable pain. Being there, amidst the ruins of their past and the beginning of their futures, was painful for both of them.

Snake walked towards Storm and together they moved through the vacant rooms. Their steps were as silent as ghosts while each drifted into their memories and remembered the times shared between the broken walls. Finally they reached the kitchen. Both paused simultaneously, both thinking of the exact same memory.

'Back then, when we first met and my uncle took you under his wing, I was so angry. I couldn't understand what he saw in a dirty thief but as always, his sight saw much further than mine.' Snake turned to glance at him while he spoke but Storm kept his eyes fixed ahead. 'I thought once I have my revenge I'd feel better. I thought once I avenge my uncle's unjust death I'd be able to step here without shame but it isn't so. Nothing's changed.' Snake placed his hand on Storm's shoulder in a comforting manner and the other didn't push it away. They stayed like that, the ghosts of the present remembering the ghosts of the past, before Storm shook himself out of his melancholy and turned to face the black clad ninja, the hand falling from his shoulder.

'But that doesn't solve our problem. We're still fighting for opposing sides. There's no way around that.' It was only for a second but Snake could have sworn he detected a hint of regret in the other's tone.

That's when he told Storm about the Joes' decision to accept him amongst their ranks. Of course Storm wasn't at all convinced and it took a lot of gesturing and patience on Snake's behalf before he swayed Storm to at least give it a try. What did he have to lose?...

Surprisingly enough, the Joes were shockingly amiable to Storm Shadow when he arrived at the base. With the exception of a few mumbled words under Roadblock's breath, he was treated as if he was already one of them. Snake had warned him that should he think of betraying them then he would sever the bond between them forever. The Joes meant a lot to Snake. They were his second family and he couldn't bear to lose anyone else as important to him as the Hard Master.

And so, Storm Shadow became a Joe, though Roadblock still mumbled occasionally. Snake's eyes trailed to Storm once more, having completely forgotten the book he was supposedly reading. He was seated at one of the numerous tables in the Joes' dining room. During meal time the place was packed with ravenous men and women but it was evening and there were only a handful of people.

Storm was one of them and so was Lady Jaye. He glanced at them, grateful his mask hid his expression, and he ground his teeth in annoyance. His sword brother was laughing at something Jaye said before turning his head and spotting Snake Eyes. The two made their way towards Snake's table and he grimaced. He pretended not to see them, lowering his head to look at the obscure words on the open pages. What was he reading again?...

'Oh hey Snake Eyes. Mind if we join you?' Jaye smiled sweetly at him and, though he wanted to say no, he nodded in agreement. Snake watched Storm as he sat beside Jaye, his hand around her shoulder in a more-than-friendly-manner. Snake inhaled deeply attempting to calm his nerves but it didn't do much...All he wanted to do was push Jaye away, though she was like a sister to him, and drag Snake in the next room where...He quickly glanced down at his book again before his imagination ran uncheked again.

'So what are you reading?' Storm looked annoyingly smug with a slight smirk dancing across his thin lips. Maybe he knew the effect he had on Snake? Maybe he was doing this on purpose?...The thought only added fuel to his fire. And he was supposed to be the calm one... Snake pretended not to hear he question and kept his head stubbornly lowered.

'You do realize the book is upside down, don't you?' Snake focused his attention and mentally slapped himself. Well that was embarrassing...He looked up at Storm whose already smug smirk turned ten times more pleased. Snake closed the book, having clearly been caught red handed, and leaned back in his seat, attempting to look relaxed and impassive. But he couldn't fool Storm's vigilant gaze which easily saw the traitorous tense muscles across Snake's body.

'I forgot to ask, how did your mission go Jaye?' Storm turned his attention to her and he smiled in a charming way, a flirtatious way, and Snake's nostrils flared. Jaye didn't seem to catch any of this and she offered a wide grin in response. She began to re-tell the details of the mission and how it had been cold or hot...frankly neither of the two men were paying close attention. Storm nodded his head from time to time pretending to listen while Snake didn't move a finger.

Snake's eyes were drawn to Storm's arm, still wrapped around Jaye's arm, when it began to move. He watched the fingers on her shoulder begin to trace her bare upper arm slowly, running over the lithe form of her athletic muscles, before moving back up to the shoulder in a sensual way. Jaye either didn't notice or didn't think it was an important enough distraction to interrupt her tale. Finally she came to the end though neither Storm nor Snake knew what that was exactly...Point being, she had been successful.

'I'm very glad to hear you were successful. Wouldn't expect anything less from you.' That damn charming smile again. Jaye looked down briefly, trying to mask a slight tinge of her cheeks, but she wasn't the coy type and she quickly regained her composure.

'Thanks. It was easy since I had dependable help.' Storm nodded in acknowledgement. God knew he hadn't had _dependable_ help since he was young... It wasn't like the Cobra fighters weren't capable, it was just that they were back-stabbing criminals mostly. Leaving that trail of though behind, Storm leaned in slightly and inhaled Jaye's scent.

'You smell lovely. Is that jasmine perfume?' He wasn't close enough to make her uncomfortable but he casually breached her personal space.

'Um...no. It's lilac actually.'

'Really?' Storm leaned in further, his lips almost brushing Jaye's neck, and breathed in the scent of her hair. 'You're right. It still smells lovely though.' He whispered the compliment softly, letting the words tickle her skin.

That was it! Snake leaped to his feet, literally, and smacked the palms of his hands across the desk hard enough to make it rattle. Everyone in the room turned to look at him in alarm, wondering what the commotion was. Again, he was grateful people couldn't see his face or they would have seen it turn ten shades darker in embracement. The colour only intensified when Storm smirked... Oh he was so enjoying this!

'Snake? Are you alright?' Jaye moved away from Storm, genuinely concerned about the other Joe's reaction. Was Snake sick? It wasn't like him to snap, at anything. His self-control was almost inhuman.

Snake Eyes' mind raced, trying to come up with some explanation, anything. He stood there, his arms pressed against the wood, frozen with every present pair of eyes on him. Finally he stretched his arms behind him and pointed towards his bedroom. People could act strange when they were tired...and it was pretty late.

'Oh I see... Well, don't let us keep you. Sleep tight.' Jayne didn't sound all too convinced but she knew when not to ask any more questions. Snake gave her a small nod of his head before making his way towards the exit. He wasn't exactly running but he wasn't walking either. The eyes continued to follow him until he reached the hallway and he breathed a sigh of relief.

'That was a pretty extreme reaction to being tired.' Had Snake's reflexes not been so finely trained he would have jumped right out of his skin. Instead he turned slowly to face a still smirking Storm Shadow. The black ninja wasn't in the mood for anymore of his games though and he turned to leave, aware of Storm's following steps.

'What's the matter Snake? Did something bother you because you seem a little tense.' Nope. He wasn't going to pay Storm an ounce of attention. He continued his purposeful stride, his fingers itching to pull his katana free and attack the other man. Tempting...No, it wouldn't do to disturb the other Joes at such a late hour. Still...

'Lady Jaye is really nice.' Snake hated it, but his ears became alert at the mention of Jaye. 'She's also very pretty. I always did like a woman who can look after herself. She reminds me a little of the Baroness. Remember her? Now she was a fun lover, and easy on the eye too-'

Snake halted abruptly and whirled around, catching Storm by surprise. His hands reached for the other's upper arms and before Storm could find his voice again, he was shoved in the adjacent room. It was Snake's bedroom. He had been so caught up in taunting Snake he hadn't been paying attention to his surroundings. He turned around just in time to see Snake lock the door, twisting the key in the lock for ultimate privacy.

Storm straightened up, but he did take a step back, a little part of him feeling some fear. Snake Eyes was a dangerous opponent and maybe he did go just a little bit too far...Just a little bit though! They watched each other, like they usually did before a match, each one sizing up the other, but when Snake moved it wasn't to attack though Storm's hand reflexively went to the hilt of his sword.

'Calm down Storm. I'm not going to kick your ass for a second time in one week. Though if you keep pushing me I might change my mind.' Storm nearly turned around to identefy the person behind the voice but he knew there was nobody else other than them in the room. His mouth actually dropped open slightly when the obvious realization struck...Snake broke his vow of silence!

'You-You can talk?...' There were very few things which could make Storm stutter. Snake smirked and it was nice to hear the noise leave his lips at last. It was liberating.

'I took a voluntary vow of silence, my tongue wasn't yanked out.' Snake took a step towards Storm and the other unconsciously backed away. He watched in disbelief as Snake placed his hands on his helmet and removed it. Storm's mouth dropped open for a second time.

'Seriously, if you keep your mouth open like that you'll swallow a bug.' Short cropped hair, a dark chestnut in colour, and equally dark eyes, though light compared to Storm's. Snake had a face as if chiselled from stone, all sharp edges and manly. A dark stubble covered his chin and jawline making him look even more masculine. He was the sort of man who could make women swoon with only a glance. He wasn't pretty...he was handsome.

'Snake Eyes?...' Storm couldn't believe the evidence in front of his own eyes. True, Snake had only vowed to keep silent until the Hard Master's death was avenged but when that happened and Snake still hadn't showed his face, Storm assumed the man was never going to change his image. He certainly hadn't expected to see his childhood friend's face so suddenly...

'Who did you expect? Lady Jaye?' Storm blanched. His thoughts were racing all over the place and he didn't understand Snake's meaning at first.

'What?'

'Oh come on, don't play stupid. It doesn't befit you. You knew exactly what you were doing in the dining room, didn't you? You get off on that, being in the centre of attention?' Snake's eyes narrowed dangerously and Storm marvelled at how easily it was to read his thoughts. After using the mask for years, not having to hide any of his emotions, Snake was an open book.

'You started it! Or do I have to remind you of our last encounter?' Shocked or not, Storm was still Storm. He wasn't going to just stand there and be insulted! Especially when Snake was just as much to blame for his actions as he was.

'Is that why you're behaving like such a slut?' Spending years among soldiers had a profound impact on Snake's vocabulary...He wasn't vulgar but he wasn't that far off either.

'I was not! What do you care anyway who I spend my time with? You were all too happy to run off and leave me in the training room.' Snake took another step towards his prey and Storm backed away for the last time. He felt the wall press against his back and he realized his fatal mistake far too late. He was cornered, like a frog caught under the influential glare of a snake.

'You ass, I had no choice! Roadblock was going to find you looking like that. Or did you want to have an audience? Did you want to be caught with my hand in your pants about to cum from a simple hand-job?'

'No!' Storm couldn't help the spreading of the blush. In all those years of picturing what Snake would sound like and he'd never ever imagined him a dirty talker, and such a good one at that.

'So what then? You're so eager for me you couldn't wait? Or you just couldn't take care of your little problem yourself?' Storm didn't miss the double insult of that last question and his anger reached new heights. His fist struck out with lightning speed but Snake was waiting for it and he easily caught it between his fingers only to pin the arm against the wall. The impact forced Storm's skull to make hard contact with the vertical surface and it dazed him long enough for his second wrist to get pinned beside his head.

'Go on. Why don't you struggle like last time? Maybe you'll give yourself another hard on so I can call Jaye. That should bring you two love birds closer together.' Snake was usually a very calm person and considerate too, but when it came to his sword brother he tended to lose control.

'Why? Is this beyond your ability?' Storm bucked his hips against Snake's and the later groaned, caught off guard.

'You really are a slut.' Storm opened his mouth to insult Snake back but he was effectively silenced by the other's demanding lips. He opened his eyes wide. He only dreamed of Snake kissing him, especially since the other was so attached to his mask. When he felt the coarse tongue venture inside his mouth he finally gave into it and responded. This was just another form of battle between them and each strived to conquer the other's fleshy cavern. Snake was surprisingly good at kissing, considering he hadn't done it in years...Or had he? The thought annoyed Storm and he crushed their lips tighter together.

When Snake pulled away he began descending down the other's jaw to the throat. He sank his teeth into the skin, bruising the flesh and marking his property. Storm clamped his mouth shut, holding back a gasp, and Snake bit harder. He wanted Storm to scream, to lose all manner of self-restraint. He wanted to hear his own name shouted, drenched in Storm Shadow's ecstasy.

'Don't hold your voice back. I want the whole base to hear your wanton yells.' Snake pressed his lips to the dip at the centre of Storm's collarbone, while his hands worked to open the light white jacket. Neighed of them were dressed in full battle gear since it had been a stay-at-home sort of day, and it made the next steps so much easier.

'You can't make me.' Storm's eyes were glazed over and he pressed the back of his head against the wall, letting his eyes fall shut, while Snake continued to trail marking kissed along his upper torso.

'We'll see...' Snake's hands moved along Storm's back, letting his fingers trace the spine, and he felt the recently freed hands tangle in his messy hair. He moved his mouth lower, swiping his tongue over a perky nipple, before enclosing the pink flesh with his lips. Storm dug his fingers into Snake's skin, finding it harder and harder to keep silent. When Snake bit the nubbin, not hard enough to hurt but harder than a pinch, a sharp hiss went unchecked by the barrier of his lips. He didn't have to see Snake to know he was grinning...

Oh how the wheels had turned...It was no longer Storm Shadow who held all the cards. It was Snake Eyes' turn to tease and he was loving the power far too much. He moved his hands to Storm's hips and knelt down between his legs, his lips pressed against the flat stomach. On an instinct he plunged his tongue inside the bellybutton and Storm moaned. Breaking him was a lot easier than he'd thought...

He easily unbuckled Storm's snowy belt and made quick work of his trousers' zip, pulling the article of clothing down the long legs in one strong thug. He felt the hands on his head tense and he glanced back up to meet Storm's lusty eyes. He was careful to keep eye contact the whole time while he flicked his tongue out and touched the sensitive organ. He ran his verbal muscle from base to tip, tasting some of Storm's leaking flavour.

'Snake...Stop teasing already!' Storm's breathing was laboured and he felt like he was being burned from the inside out. It wasn't like he hadn't had sex before, far from it, but he'd never felt this affected by it. Was Snake just that good? Or was this intense reaction because it was Snake who touched him?

'Or what? You can't make me.' Storm's eyes flashed menacingly when Snake used the same line he'd used against him. And the worst part was that he was right. He couldn't make him do anything. Storm ground his teeth in frustration and Snake gave him a wicked smile. 'I might change my mind if you ask nicely.' He gave the swollen head another lick just to help Storm decide.

'I. Am. Not. Going. To. Beg.' Each word was barely pushed through clenched teeth and Storm was very close to reached for one of his numerous hidden daggers.

'Saying please is not begging.' Snake took the length between his lips, letting it half way in before pulling back completely. Storm's resolve broke after having a taste of his sword brother's dirty mouth around his sensitive flesh.

'Please! Happy now?...' Storm turned his head away, unwilling to meet the sure to be mocking eyes of the other ninja.

'Yes. I'm happy now.' Storm's head snapped back to Snake. His tone was kind and genuine and his eyes were anything but mocking. Even his grin changed to a genuine smile of joy. Storm felt his heart, a part of him he'd thought frozen forever, melt but before he could ponder those feelings further Snake kept true to his promise and took the whole member in, letting the tip hit the back of his throat.

Yep, the guy definitely did this before. Storm didn't fight to keep his voice in anymore, there was no point. He'd already lost the battle the moment Snake spoke... He aligned his back with the wall perfectly, his head thrown as far back as it would go, while sluttier and sluttier moans burst out of him. He kept a hand pressed to Snake's head, more for support than for guidance, while the other was pressed to his mouth.

Snake increased his pace, letting his incisors scrape the soft skin ever so slightly every time the length left his lips only to be basked in heat again and again. His hands were pressed against Storm's hips, pinning him against the wall, and he growled from deep within his throat. It sent vibrations running all along Storm's nervous system and he lost it completely. He bit harshly on his own hand, muffling his loud cry, before climaxing. Snake licked his lips and rose to his feet, watching Storm for a moment. The white ninja was slumped against the wall, his breathing heavy and his eyes closed, riding the last of his orgasm.

Storm felt a chill settle around him and he opened his eyes to find himself alone but before panic could settle Snake Eyes re-materialized beside him and their lips met in a demanding kiss. Storm could still taste himself on the tip of the other's tongue and he wound his arms around Snake, pulling him in closer. He was tired after that explosive climax but he knew the battle was far from over.

Suddenly Snake pulled away from Storm's hold and spun the other around. Storm had enough time to reflexively press his palms against the wall or risk a concussion. He glanced over his shoulder and saw the desire in Snake's eyes, as destructive as a breaking storm. Snake ran his hand over the curves of Storm's ass, over his hips and along the sides of his back until he was leaning over the other man low enough to whisper in his ear.

'Do you know whose room that is?' He motioned towards the wall Storm was pressed against. Storm didn't and he shook his head, albeit a little hesitantly. Feeling Snake pressed against him, hearing his dangerously low voice right in his ear, inhaling his scent...It was all maddening. 'It's Lady Jaye's room. So you and I are going to put on a good show for her. I want to hear you scream with pleasure and if you hold back I'll stop and leave you like before, only this time I'll leave the door wide open for all to see.'

Storm couldn't help himself, he moaned. He never thought he had a thing for dirty talking but a lot of surprising things were happening that night... Snake ran his tongue over the shell of Storm's ear, biting softly on the cartilage, his hands trailing to settle back on the angular hips. Snake pulled back, watched by Storm, and he began to peel away his dark suit, loving the other's appreciating eyes roaming all over his battle scared body.

Once he was freed from the confinements of his clothes, Snake grabbed something from the floor. Storm widened his eyes at the small container held between the other's fingers. Snake smirked and dipped his fingers in the lubricant, hearing Storm's dry swallow. With one hand he pulled on Storm's hips, positioning him, and with his leg he pushed Storm's further apart.

'Don't worry Storm. I'll find your sweet spot in record time.' Snake traced the puckered hole before slowly pushing one finger inside, feeling the muscles clam on the intruder immediately. Storm was so tight, Snake could only imagine how amazing having those muscles around another part of him would be... He pushed further until the entire digit was inside and Storm balled his hands into fists. He'd never slept with another man before, though he'd had dirty dreams involving his sword brother ever since he hit puberty, and he wasn't sure what to expect. He knew the mechanics of the act but it was one thing to know it and another to do it.

Snake senses the unease in the other and he began placing reassuring kisses along the ridges of Storm's spine. He began moving at an even pace, hooking his finger and searching along the walls for the hidden switch, the tightness easing up with every thrust. Soon he was able to add a second digit, making the search easier but still fruitless. Frustrated with his continuous failure, especially after his big talk, Snake gave an extra vigorous thrust and Storm's head snapped back, his mouth falling open and the moan choking him into silence. Bingo!

Snake grinned and ran his tongue along the small of Storm's back, his fingers free to push in and pull out at a wild pace now that he'd found the magic spot. He added a third intruder and Storm didn't even notice. Storm began to unconsciously buck his hips, eager for Snake to hit that spot again and ignite his entire body.

Snake couldn't wait anymore. He pulled his hand away, ignoring Storm's whine of protest, and turned his sword brother to face him once more, pressing him against the wall with unnecessary force. The white ninja's body moved with a mind of its own. When Snake grasped his thighs and lifted him, using the wall as a support, he automatically crossed his legs around the other ninja's waist. His arms joined behind Snake's neck and their lips met in a feral kiss, all tongue and teeth.

They only broke apart when Storm gave a sharp yell of surprise, feeling Snake's member moving inside him. Snake latched his lips to his throat, leaving open-mouthed kisses all over the skin as he began to move, choosing a punishing pace from the very start. It wasn't like Storm couldn't take it...And he was still a little angry about the other's little charade earlier that day. Storm's blunt nails racked his back and shoulders, leaving angry red lines etched deep into his flesh.

As instructed, Storm didn't hold back his voice and loud noises of pleasure streamed out of his mouth in torrents. Only one word made sense and it was Snake's name, thrown amongst lewd moans and desperate yells. Snake rolled his hips with enough strength to rattle their entire frames. Storm was close and when Snake moved a hand to grasp his neglected member, pumping it in union with the fast drilling, he drowned. He screamed Snake's name loud enough to be heard all the way to the dining room and everything went black.

He was vaguely aware of Snake rutting inside him a couple more times before pulling out and he felt something sticky and wet coat his stomach and thighs. He was barely holding on to the edge of consciousness, his eyelids already too heavy to keep open. Snake brushed his lips gently over his own and in that one kiss he felt more love than all his years on the run put together.

* * *

Jaye stretched her hands over her head and threw the magazine she'd been skimming over across the bed. It wasn't like he was in touch with fashion but she was still a woman and she had an incriminating soft spot for shoes, boots in particular. She moved to the other corner of her room and switched off the loud music blazing from her laptop.

The room went eerily silent at the press of a button and Jaye sighed in contentment. This was one of her favourite parts about being a Joe, sound proof rooms. All the bedrooms walls were sound proofed for privacy as well as to prevent disturbances. Rowdy soldiers tended to be loud, especially on their off time...

All the Joes knew about this perk...Well, all the old Joes did anyway.

* * *

**Oh that sly snake...(pun totally intended XD) **

**Well, I hope you guys liked it and if u can, please leave a review! I'll love u forever...O3O **

**HAVE A LOVELY DAY! **


End file.
